Attempts to locate vehicles for sequencing is a well-known problem. In order to efficiently assign drivers to vehicles, and provide an efficient way to move vehicles in and out of parking lanes/lots, it is desirable to know precisely where those vehicles are. Precise knowledge includes physical locations (such as what parking spot they are in, which may include lanes and spots within lanes) and which vehicles they are in front of, behind, or beside.
Various approaches have been attempted to locate and sequence vehicles, including using GPS technologies. However, the accuracy of such approaches is often not granular or accurate enough (often mistaking which lane a vehicle may be in as lanes may be essentially directly beside each other) and is also only available when a GPS signal is available (which is often not the case when in an indoor parking lot, for example). Approaches using RFID have thus far proven unreliable in accurately determining locations, and have resulted in widespread failure when one or more locations of vehicles are incorrectly determined.
RFID approaches, and approaches where parts of the locating system are shared with other systems (such as databases or hardware) or rely on other systems (networks that are not dedicated, for example) introduce complications and the opportunity for improper processing (out of sequence receipt or processing of events, duplicate events, and the like).
There thus remains a need for systems and methods to locate and sequence assets, such as vehicles, at a site. Additionally there remains a need for systems and methods that eliminate improper processing of locating of assets.